If Only You Would Believe
by Diemel
Summary: A Realistic Fiction/Mystery Book idea in the works inspired by the Stalking Jack the Ripper which I an about to start (Historical Fiction/Mystery) series and The Ascendant Series (Realistic Fiction).This is about Poco and Amarea two best friends with Poco secretly in love with Armarea, but due to her secret dark past, she is very hesitant to believe in herself enough to find love.


"Just think of all the chances at life we have!" Poco exclaimed. Dancing through the field, his dark brown hair sweeping across his honey colored face as he twirled.

It was as if the wind lifted up all his weight, letting the spring grass of the field beneath urge him faster and faster until he was soaring on the wings of God's angels, or perhaps, he was flying with them.

Heavenly bliss radiated across his face, and for the first time in forever Amarea couldn't help but let a small smile slide across her face, just as the dawning sun slide over the crest of the earth in the mornings. Slowly, she begun to it recluse, but then he turned to look at her. Light reflected off his callamer, revealing something in his expression Amarea had faulted to see before. Beneath his bliss, Amarea could see love welling up inside of him.

Not knowing why, Amarea edged towards the field, gently placeing her foot onto the meadow's lush grass, and along with it, her trust. The grass seemed to acknowledge her faith. It's blades brushed along her foot in what almost seemed a tender jesture, almost as if to say, you can trust me,

Amarea felt something welling up inside of her, not just a feeling, but something stronger, longing maybe? Never before had she placed such faith in anything, not even in God,

The emotion grew fierce, beckoning her forward as her mother once had. Torn, Amarea tentativley placed one foot in front on the other with her arms out wide to catch the breeze, hoping it would carry her the same way it had carried Poco.

And before she knew it, Amarea was running towards him.

No, not running, she was soaring.

What distance from him she had felt only moments ago seemed only to be a facade. For before she knew it, she was in his arms, dancing with him. Poco fell into step with her and the two waltzed through the meadow. Flowers lining their path, their petals gently falling in Rythm with the silent song of their dance. A song only known to them.

And for a minute of her life, a small precious moment she had never hoped on getting to live, she truly felt alive.

It was _just_ her and Poco, and Poco and her.

Not a single soul existed and she could feel the world slipping away. It was almost as if, time has stopped. They were the only two people not lost in time. It was as if the world had left itself just to them, to allow impossible dreams a chance at being real. Even if only for a whisper of a moment in time.

It was the World's one gift and only gift, in exchange for the life it had stolen from her.

Suddenly, Poco pulled her close and in that moment it was no longer the sun warming her skin, but the beautiful radiance of basking in his presence. And _finally _when he had her pulled close against his chest in an embrace, where she could feel the pulse of his heart beating next to her own, did Amarea allow herself to trust once again.

Softly, Poco's lips grazed her ear as he whispered "Believe in yourself Mare, believe like I do, fly."

And with that, he released her from his grasp, sending her twirling out under a sky that now seemed to be full of illustrious stars. Shinning as if only to remind her that she had reclaimed her life, it was_her's_ now, not theirs, and that possibilities were endless if only she would _believe. _

She felt her fingers sliding from his grasp, but then she felt his hand tighten around her's. _"I'm not letting go just to lose you all over again." _Drawn to him by the smallest pull of his hand on hers, her body traveled towards his. And just as she was about to be back in his sheltering arms, she felt her body jolt as her foot knocked against something hard. Slipping backwards, she felt her hand fall from his and her self falling away.

_Darkness enshrouded her and wind battered her from every direction as she fell, slowly watching Poco's horrified face, Amarea could feel the life slipping Right from her heart, escaping with a gasp into the air. As if glad to be free of her. There was nothing at her back except the empty promise of nothing, except that of her broken body being engulfed by the piercing jumble of rocks at her back. _

_Whispers surrounded her as she fell, creating a hazy mist that made it seem like a dream. And Amarea would've believed it all was just a nightmare if not for the vaguely familiar voice that seemed to be louder than all the others. "You will always be one of us, a memeber by blood, but a Kïller by choice." _

_And the last thing she heard was the barely auditable whail that escaped from Poco as she fell the last few feet._

Screaming, Amarea winced waiting for the crush of her bones by the devil's teeth, but it never came.

Instead, she felt warm hands on her back, gentle running across her too tense shoulders. Light brown hair brushed her shoulder and she saw a familiar blue gaze lock onto hers before she was swept up and around into Poco's arms.

Brushing back her hair, Poco whispered "I wished for you to always be mine, but secretly you will always been theirs until you let go and believe."

And with that, he brought his lips to hers, brushing back a part of her hair to reveal the scar gone unnoticed to him for so long. Starting the tip of her forehead, sliding across her eye and down her chest, eventually cresting to form a Star shaped hilt of a scimitar dagger. And that symbol could only mean one thing.


End file.
